


Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 5 - Trust

by m0risuke



Category: Daredevil (TV), Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 5 - Prompt : Trust </p><p>Foggy drags Matt to a party. Hilarity ensues. Set in their college days. Small cross over with Scream Queens in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 5 - Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is different than what I've been writing for this appreciation week, but I got pinged by a plot bunny with the prompt and had to write this. I also unintentionally crossed it over with another show. It's so minor I'm not sure if I should tag it. But can you guess? 8D
> 
> This is so cheesy, but admittedly, I want to write more for this. >8D

 

"Come on Matt, It'll be fun."

"No, Foggy."

Matt hated when Foggy got that whine in his voice. He knew he wouldn't give up until Matt gave in.

"Dude, cooommmmeeee on." Foggy gave Matt a light shove towards the door, making him fake a stumble for apperances.

"So you're going to push me off the porch unless I go in?"

"No. But your being a old goat and need a nudge. Nyahh Nyahhh."

Foggy had already tied a few back before heading to this crap party, and was teetering on that fine border between fun party drunk and annoying party drunk. Matt had to laugh because he wasn't even making goat noises. It sounded more like a dying trash compactor.

"Come onnnnnn duuuuudddeee, we'll open a whole new door of chicks available to us if we pledge. I can hear hot chicks on the other side of this door. Can you hear them Murdock? They are caaaaalllllliiinnnngggg yooooooouuuuu!~"

Matt was stifling back a laugh and accidentally snorted. He hated how Foggy could break his seriousness at times like this.

"Matt we're waiting for you with our succulent co-ed bodies. Come play with us Matt, forever and ever and ever."

Foggy was putting on a horrible high pitched voice and gyrating his hips. Matt was giggling, and mentally chalking it up to the beers he had.

"You realize you just quoted a horror film and that's a good reason why we shouldn't go in, right?"

"Fuck you Murdock, get your blind ass in this door."

The door swung open and a couple of girls who answered were half sneering at them, half staring in horror. Matt could smell what he imagined people from old money must smell like, with an overpowering smell of perfumes mingled in the air. The girls were dressed like a 60 year old ladies going to brunch in name brand suits from what he could tell. Matt really wanted to make a smart ass retort about succulent co-ed bodies to Foggy but he filed it away in things to ask about later to tease Foggy.

"Can we help you?"

"Why yes, we are here to pledge."

Foggy was doing his best responsible impersonation, while his grin gave away how shitfaced he was.

"Yes, come in."

They lead them to a sitting room, where copy clones of the two who opened the door sat with sifters of brandy and glasses of champagne. Maybe Matt wasn't too far off from the horror aspect, because they had just walked into a room of the future Stepford wives club. No one bothered to offer them a drink or a seat. They just vaguely stared at them as if they were two aliens who had landed in their prim and proper surroundings. Matt realized that Foggy had managed to screw up and bring them to an all girls sorority. He beamed a smile at Foggy who was trying to piece together what was going on.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. I'm sure your girl radar is going crazy and you realize were in a surrounded by girls in a girls sorority."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Why did you bring us to a girls sorority to pledge?"

Foggy leaned over and whispered. Well whispered the best any drunk can. "I fucking hate you Murdock, and it pains me to say this but you were right. Now let's get out of here."

One of the girls cleared her throat and started the evenings events before they would escape. "Since we have two new pledges. Why don't we start off with the initiation ritual of Kappa Kappa Tau. This is a time honored tradition in our our **_sisterhood_** , because we as a **_sisters_** need to trust each other. So if you two could come forward you'll begin the ceremony of trust."

"Ceremony of what?"

"Ceremony of trust. I'm sure you've done it before. It's usually called the trust lean or a trust fall."

"You mean where one person falls backwards and the other catches them?" Matt asked.

"Yes, as the name dictates, that's exactly what I mean." "

Ok, let's do it." Foggy slurred. He was going to pay back Matt for always being such a smart ass.

"Wait, no Foggy.. I think we should go."

Matt knew there was some catch. The girls heart rates were going up. They had something they were planning.

"Come on Murdock, don't you trust me?"

"Actually he's going to catch you."

"That's better, because I'm a little drunk."

"No, Foggy. Have you forgotten the little fact that I'm blind?"

"I trust you Murdock. I _**trust**_ you."

The way Foggy said it made Matt realize that for the first time in a long time, someone did trust him. And that familiar feeling of fear of disappointing someone he cared for got the better of his judgment. Standing behind Foggy he gave a verbal signal that he was ready.

As Foggy fell backwards he screamed. " ** _I'M AS LIGHT AS A FEATHER~~._** " This threw Matt off and the both collided to the floor, but Matt had managed to catch him in his arms as they fell.

Foggy turned around and smiled. "I knew you could do it buddy."

Matt knew he was in trouble because he realized for the first time he had a friend he could trust and couldn't disappoint.

"Welcome to our sisterhood, losers. Hell week starts _now._ "

Maybe Matt was in more trouble than he even knew...

 


End file.
